


To pętla, to trik

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niespodzianka w fińskiej szkole.</p>
<p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To pętla, to trik

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's a loop, a trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158348) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# To pętla, to trik

Baza znajduje się w opuszczonej szkole w Finlandii. Nela kieruje projektem i bierze na siebie architekturę, wciąż kompletując zespół, w założeniu mały, za to świetnie opłacany. Arthur daje się zaciągnąć, bo wciąż musi się zrehabilitować w jej oczach za skopaną robotę w Santa Fe. Poza tym jeszcze nigdy nie był w Finlandii.  
Przybywa wcześnie, prosto z lotniska, zmęczony i lekko otępiały od jet lagu. Szkoła wita go starymi kamiennymi murami, wydeptaną terakotą posadzki i echem jego własnych kroków w korytarzach. Zatrzymuje się w drzwiach sali gimnastycznej. W jej odległym rogu, pod wysokimi oknami, które wylewają potoki światła na wytarte drewniane klepki, powstaje centrum operacyjne. Nela, niska i okrągła, pochyla się nad częściowo gotowym modelem, rozmawiając z mocno zbudowanym facetem w koszulce i ciemnych dżinsach. Arthur patrzy. Facet przesuwa jeden z ciężkich dębowych stołów w ostateczne miejsce i stawia na nim kartonowe pudło dla Neli. Mięśnie jego rąk napinają się i prężą, promienie słońca budzą do życia złotawe połyski we włoskach na karku. Niezłe ramiona, ocenia Arthur półświadomie. Najwyższy czas, żeby znów się z kimś przespał.  
Otrząsa się i wchodzi do sali, pozwala Neli pocałować się w oba policzki i cierpliwie słucha, że jest za chudy, a potem odwraca się, żeby poznać nowego faceta. Jego koszulka, widziana z bliska, nosi wyblakły kasztanowobrązowy napis „Vassar College”. Śmieszna rzecz, myśli Arthur, wpatrzony w silną rękę, która ściska właśnie jego dłoń, Cobb miał dokładnie taką samą, Eames ją sobie kiedyś pożyczył. Unosi głowę, spoglądając wreszcie facetowi w twarz, a potem mówi:  
— Eames.  
— Arthur — odpowiada Eames. Jego żywe usta drgają w dziwnym grymasie, nie sprawia wrażenia zaskoczonego, ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Zawsze potrafił ukryć swoje odczucia, jeśli tylko chciał. — Wyglądasz… Nic się nie zmieniłeś.  
— Za to ty trochę urosłeś — mówi Arthur, zdziwiony suchą ironią i spokojem w swoim głosie.  
Eames jest wyższy zaledwie o parę centymetrów, akurat tyle, by móc patrzeć Arthurowi prosto w oczy, ale Arthur pamięta tę koszulkę, zwisającą luźno z jego szczupłych barków, kiedy siedział przy stole nad miską płatków śniadaniowych, rozciągnięte wycięcie pod szyją zsuwające się na ostrą krawędź obojczyka. Teraz znoszona bawełna ściśle przylega do piersi, wypłowiałe litery są napięte, lekko wystrzępiony brzeg kończy się odrobinę nad biodrem.  
— Znacie się już? — pyta Nela.  
— Tak — potwierdza Arthur. Uprzytamnia sobie, że wciąż trzyma rękę Eamesa, i wypuszcza ją z uścisku. — Dobra, najlepiej jeśli zacznę od razu. Jak łapiecie tu sieć?  
— Przez satelitę — wyjaśnia Eames, opierając się o blat roboczego stołu Neli. — Przechwytujemy i wykorzystujemy nieszyfrowany sygnał DVB. Anonimowo, nie do wyśledzenia.  
— Świetnie — mówi Arthur. Wybiera biurko najbliżej drzwi i rozpakowuje swoje rzeczy.  
— Jak długo na tym pociągniemy? — pyta Nela.  
— Nikt nie szyfruje DVB — informuje Arthur. Kątem oka dostrzega, że Eames zamyka gotowe do odpowiedzi usta. — Za dużo międzyrządowej biurokracji.

***

Arthur pracuje: skomplikowany konflikt osobisty nałożony na parę przecinających się dynastycznych sojuszy politycznych, a każde nazwisko roi się od samogłosek. Nela i Eames przypinają zdjęcia to tablic korkowych, które Eames gdzieś znalazł, i rozmawiają, rozmawiają bez końca. Ciche, przyjemne murmurando.  
Eames podchodzi do jego biurka i stoi, dopóki Arthur nie unosi głowy.  
— Zaraz schodzimy — mówi, wskazując swobodnie na kilka wyleniałych foteli zgromadzonych w jednym z kątów sali i PASIV królujący na odwróconej do góry dnem skrzynce na butelki. — Nadal chcesz obejrzeć wstępną architekturę?  
Arthur chciałby, nagi zarys scenerii bez setki rozpraszających bzdur, które zostaną dodane później, pogody, kwiatków w doniczkach, błękitnego nieba, dalekiego horyzontu, wpasowuje się lepiej w jego umysł. Lubi patrzeć na skorupy budynków, surowe jak szkice ołówkiem, w ten sposób lepiej pamięta, że to pętla, to trik, że zna drogę do wyjścia.  
— Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednego tłumacza — mówi, przewracając stronę zapisu rozmów telefonicznych, przełożonych przy pomocy translatora.  
Będą śnić po angielsku, ich cel porozumiewa się w nim płynnie. Nowy w ich zespole — Tim, prawie dzieciak — zajmie się tłumaczeniem przy ekstrakcji. Sytuacje tego typu mogą stanowić wyzwanie, bo wprawdzie cel, śniąc w języku, który nie jest jego ojczystym, mniej obawia się o bezpieczeństwo swoich tajemnic, a jego projekcje często wykazują pewną pobłażliwość, niemniej wstępne przygotowania są żmudne i męczące nawet z pomocą dobrego tłumacza.  
— Nela zabiera większość czasu Tima. Masz jeszcze kogoś pod ręką?  
— To twoja działka — odpowiada Eames. — Czyli nie schodzisz teraz z nami?  
— Później — kwituje Arthur, nie unosząc wzroku znad blatu. Palec serdeczny Eamesa został złamany co najmniej dwukrotnie, z czego raz przez kogoś, kto znał się na rzeczy.  
— W porządku — mówi Eames i odchodzi.  
Kiedy Arthur pojmuje, że nie ma co czekać na zmierzch, który przypomni jego ciału o konieczności spoczynku — jest środek lata i słońce zajdzie dopiero tuż przed dwudziestą trzecią — Eames i Nela wciąż śpią.  
Arthur prostuje ręce nad głową i przeciąga się mocno, dopóki nie trzeszczą mu stawy barkowe. Skronie pulsują uporczywym bólem, przypuszczalnie z głodu i niedoboru kofeiny. Ma nadzieję, że Eames pomyślał o zaopatrzeniu ich grupki również w jedzenie.  
W sali gimnastycznej są jeszcze inne, mniejsze drzwi, prowadzące na opustoszałe boisko, porosłe wysokimi kępami sztywnej trawy, zielone i jasnożółte od porozsiewanych tu i ówdzie odważnych polnych kwiatów. Nie widać już żadnych oznakowań ani linii dzielących poszczególne części boiska. Wokół lekko zardzewiałych niskich trybun wije się dzikie wino. Arthur kopniakiem sprawdza stabilność ławek i przysiada na jednej z nich, czując pod palcami przyjemne ciepło rozgrzanego słońcem metalu. Ostrożna pszczoła zawisa nad bladocytrynowymi płatkami kwiatu. Arthur, który przyleciał tu prosto z akcji w Laosie, próbuje odgadnąć opinię swojego organizmu na temat aktualnej godziny.  
Wciąż rozmyśla, kiedy ktoś stawia przy nim obtłuczony kubek.  
— Nadal pijesz z mlekiem i cukrem? — słyszy głos Eamesa i czuje, jak robi mu się gorąco w kark.  
— Nie, czarną. Ale taka też może być. Dzięki.  
— Dobrze — mówi Eames. A potem siada.  
Arthur pociąga łyk kawy. Ciało Eamesa obok niego jest takie ciche, nieruchome, wytrwałe.  
— Czy to jakiś problem, że pracujemy razem? — Jego głos jest niższy, niż Arthur zapamiętał, i bardzo zrównoważony. — Jeżeli ci to przeszkadza, mogę się wycofać. Znajdę wam kogoś dobrego, kto…  
— Nie, żaden problem — przerywa mu Arthur.  
— Na pewno? — pyta Eames, a w jego tonie pojawia się echo dawnej niecierpliwości. — Nawet na mnie porządnie nie spojrzałeś.  
— Przepraszam — mówi Arthur. Odwraca się i patrzy na Eamesa, na wyraźne kontury mięśni jego przedramion, gojące się zdrowo zadrapanie na szczęce, krótko ostrzyżone włosy, drobne zmarszczki pod jasnymi oczami. — Przepraszam — powtarza. — Idiota ze mnie. Cześć. Jak ci się wiodło?  
Eames uśmiecha się, promiennie, olśniewająco.  
— O, doskonale — odpowiada. — A tobie?

***

— Czy przy tej pracy obowiązują formalne stroje? — pyta Tim następnego ranka, krzyżując ręce na odzianej w bluzę piersi. Napisał pracę magisterską o skandynawskiej architekturze przemysłowej XIX wieku, Nela zaangażowała go nie tylko w charakterze tłumacza, ale i jako konsultanta scenerii snu.  
— Co? — Arthur spogląda po sobie, na swoją najzwyklejszą w świecie marynarkę, krawat i prostą białą koszulę.  
Tim wodzi wzrokiem między nim a Eamesem, który nosi ciemnoszare flanelowe spodnie i jaskrawobłękitny niczym jaja rudzika sweter. Nie ma nawet krawata.  
Arthur wzrusza ramionami.  
— Hmm? — Eames unosi znad komputera oczy, lekko nieprzytomne od przeglądania archiwum ze zdjęciami. Część snu ma się toczyć w 1983 roku.  
— Nic takiego — odpowiada Tim. — Zapomnijcie.  
Wykonuje dobrą robotę za grosze. Arthur czuje do niego odruchową sympatię.


End file.
